


Jealousy Turns into More

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padma and Lavender are jealous of each other. But can they come to an understanding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Turns into More

**Author's Note:**

> Optional Prompts: "Sometimes your life boils down to one insane move." – Avatar. / Dialogue: "Ahhh, nostalgia. How sweet you are." / Mirror.

Padma and Parvati had always been close. They were twins and despite their different personalities, their bond was strong. Their father had been worried as his daughters clung to each other in such an extreme during childhood that they didn't have many friends outside of each other. He had worried that it would be worst when they went to Hogwarts. That's why he made sure the girls were aware that he was so proud of both of their houses. Padma knew he was relieved they were in separate houses.

Being a Ravenclaw gave her a chance to get out of her more outgoing sister's shadow, to come into her own. Despite the separate houses, Padma and Parvati still spent a lot of time together. They had their own friends, but they were still there for each other no matter what.

That began to change when they hit thirteen. Their different personalities began to separate them even more. Padma loved spending time in the library. She loved reading and chess. She was the epitome of the Ravenclaw house. Parvati, on the other hand, loved to gossip. She loved shopping and fashion, and her favorite subject was Divination.

Padma still clung to her sister despite having her own friends, but Parvati became closer and closer to likeminded Lavender. Parvati and Lavender were constantly found sharing a mirror, looking through magazines, and giggling about boys.

Still, Padma hadn't been ready to admit defeat. She did everything to get Parvati's attention, but Lavender seemed to always be one step ahead. She even trying to develop an interest in some of the things her sister liked, but it was to no avail.

Padma's despair gave way to anger. She was furious that Parvati seemed to prefer Lavender over her own sister. To Padma, Lavender was a flighty, overly dramatic, airhead of a girl. She had no idea what Parvati possibly saw in her.

Padma gave up trying to get her sister's attention and focused on her studies. She made friends with Lisa Turpin and Sue Li. She still watched her sister and Lavender though. Even though she was different personality wise, she wished to still be a part in the secret club of Parvati and Lavender. She hated the feeling of exclusion.

During the summer after third year, Lavender spent a lot of time at the Patil manor. She was nice to Padma, but never went out of her way to spend time with her. Still, Padma probably made her feelings of derision concerning Lavender pretty obvious. Especially because on the night of August 31st, Padma and Parvati had a serious discussion.

Parvati actually prompted it, surprising Padma greatly. "Pad, do you have a problem with Lav-Lav?"

Padma crossed her arms defensively. "I'd have a problem with anyone who stole my best friend."

Parvati had laughed, initially angering Padma, believing Parvati was making fun. "Sweetie, we're sisters. No one ever take me away from you. But father wanted us to make other friends. You have friends in Ravenclaw, so why can't I have friends in Gryffindor?"

"I didn't cut you out of my life though." Padma left to go to her room after that, not giving Parvati a chance to answer.

During fourth year, Padma felt gangly and awkward. She no longer was obsessed with being a part of her sister's life. After thinking about the talk the night before they returned to Hogwarts, she realized they'd always be sisters, no matter who their friends were. She also realized that Parvati saw something worthy in Lavender, worthy enough to be best friends with her.

During the Yule Ball, it felt as if she and Parvati were on the same wave length for the first time in what seemed to be forever. Both of their dates were horrible and they kept exchanging looks of boredom. Both took chances on the boys from Beauxbatons who asked them to dance.

Padma was beginning to enjoy her night when she noticed Lavender and Seamus Finnigan dancing. There was nothing unusual until Lavender pushed her date away and ran out of the room. Padma looked and realized Parvati hadn't seen what transpired.

She bit her lip in indecision before politely excusing herself. She found Lavender on the stairs, sniffling into her hands. She sat next to the Gryffindor, hesitant whether her presence was appreciated.

Lavender looked up. "His hands moved to my arse."

Padma's eyes widened. "Maybe it was an accident?" She asked.

Lavender laughed bitterly. "That's what I thought the first time."

"He did it more than once?"

Lavender nodded.

Padma sighed. "And I thought Parvati and my dates were bad. All boys are pigs."

Lavender nodded.

Padma didn't know what else to say. The two of them barely talked. How was she supposed to comfort a girl she barely knew?

Lavender didn't seem to mind though. "I'm going to go to Gryffindor tower. Thanks."

That seemed to be a turning point. Lavender began to say hello to Padma and not just ignore her if they happened to pass each other. They weren't friends by any definition of the word, but Padma no longer felt jealous and could appreciate what her sister saw in Lavender.

When she received her first kiss from the boy she danced with at the Yule Ball, she ended up telling Lavender. It was accidental. She had gone to Gryffindor tower to tell Parvati, but had only found Lavender there. She had been dying to tell someone, and ending up blurting it to the blonde.

"I want to know _everything_ ," Lavender squealed.

And Padma told her everything, how it was hard and made butterflies appear in Padma's stomach. Lavender listened with rapt attention, ignoring her own awful date to the ball.

After that, Padma would talk to Lavender a little oftener. Although her interests still varied drastically, Lavender and Parvati would invite her into conversations, and tried to make her feel included.

Padma watched Lavender when no one noticed. It wasn't the same as when she was jealous and wanted to take Lavender's place in her sister's life. This was different. Padma would notice how soft her dirty blonde hair looked, how her brown eyes lit up when she was interested in something. She would see Lavender's vivid facial expressions. The girl did not know how to hide what she was feeling at all.

Padma's dreams were filled of a more adult nature. There were soft kisses and busy hands that made Padma feel so, so good.

Padma carefully kept her infatuation secret, making sure to school her features whenever Lavender was around. She didn't want to ruin the new friendship.

In sixth year, Padma was forced to watch Lavender snog Ronald Weasley, a boy so far beneath her. She couldn't help but be happy when she broke up with him. It made her heart clench though when she saw Lavender burst into tears because of him.

"Why didn't Ron like me? What's so great about Hermione Granger?" She cried into her hands.

Padma and Parvati hugged Lavender between them, providing their silent support.

Padma and Lavender got closer and closer, much to Parvati's obvious joy. She no longer had to play referee between her best friend and her twin sister.

The horrible seventh year was long and hard. Padma did everything she could to protect the young Ravenclaws from the Carrows' wrath. When she wasn't shielding them, she was working with the DA to defend the school as much as possible.

She stood with her sister and Lavender, fighting the Death Eaters during the Battle of Hogwarts. The three of them helped to clear the way for Harry Potter so he could face off against Voldemort.

When the battle was over, she along with everyone cheered. Harry was victorious. Voldemort no longer existed. The Wizarding world was free. Padma and Parvati had received very minor injuries. In contrast, Lavender received extensive damages from Fenrir Greyback, permanently scarring her once flawless face.

Padma could see Lavender already shutting down, her embarrassment about her no longer perfect face taking over. Padma would not stand for it though. "Stop, Lav. You are absolutely beautiful. Those scars are proof of your heroism. You should be proud; I know I'm proud of you," she finished in a whisper.

"Who could possibly want me now?" Lavender's eyes swam with tears.

Padma made a spit second decision. In one insane move, something the old Padma would _never_ do, the new, more confident Padma decided to change her life. She gripped Lavender's shoulders and pressed a kiss to the girl's lips, ignoring all of the people celebrating around them.

She felt Lavender stiffen and heard Parvati's gasp. She went to pull away, but was stopped when Lavender's arms wound themselves around Padma's neck, pulling their bodies flush together.

Padma whimpered as Lavender's tongue moved into her mouth. A fire burned in the pit of her stomach as she felt soft curves pressing against her own soft curves.

This kiss was better than any other kiss she had ever experienced. It was sweet, and soft, and good, everything Padma could ever want.

They pulled away, spit still keeping their mouths connected.

"Wow," Padma heaved.

"Wow," Lavender echoed.

They kissed again, ignoring Parvati's questions. Padma felt beautiful and desirable in Lavender's embrace; she never wanted the feeling to end.

**Twelve Years Later**

"What are you doing love?"

Padma smiled at her bonded wife of eight years. "Just looking at some old pictures."

Lavender shook her head in amusement. Padma had always been the more sentimental one. "Ahhh, nostalgia. How sweet you are."

Padma shrugged, a sheepish smile on her face. "Our anniversary is coming up soon, or did you forget?"

Lavender kissed Padma chastely. "Of course I didn't forget. I have already made some special plans for us. I also have a very important question to ask you."

"Really?" Padma asked, smiling gleefully.

"Really, but you will have to wait until our anniversary to find out what the question is," Lavender answered, taking the photo album from her wife's hands.

Pushing Padma to lie down, she trailed kisses down Padma's neck, sucking on the spot that she knew made Padma's toes curl.

Padma laughed breathlessly, flipping Lavender over so the blonde was the one straddled. She kissed along Lavender's scars, letting her tongue trail lovingly over each one.

Padma was happy. She had the love of her life, and even though they didn't have the perfect marriage, they were truly in love. That was all Padma could ask for. She also had her twin sister who had been very supportive of the relationship. Padma couldn't ask for more. Now all she wanted was Lavender spread out before her, completely debauched, and the unknown question asked. Padma was curious by nature after all.


End file.
